


دست اندر کار

by Obsessum



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Kudos: 1





	دست اندر کار

شنکس یواشکی وارد چادر شد و از پشت به باگی، که دستاش بالا بودن و موهاشو مرتب می‌کرد و داخل کلاهش می‌برد، نزدیک شد و مچ دست راستشو چسبید. جیغ شوکه‌ی باگی جلوش رو نگرفت. نیشخندی ناخودآگاه روی لباش شکل می‌گرفت.

\- برو کنار! وسط کارم مزاحم نشو!

داشت دستشو از مچ باگی به سمت بازوش سُر می‌داد که موهاش از پشت کشیده شدن و باعث شد که بدنش به عقب کشیده بشه. ثانیه‌ای بعد فقط یه دست، از بازو به پایین، توی مشتش جا مونده بود. زیر لب غرغر کرد:

\- باگی..

\- عوضیِ موقرمز! فک کردی داری چیکار می‌کنی واسه خودت؟؟

باگی که حالا دو قدم از شنکس فاصله گرفته بود، عصبانی بهش نگاه می‌کرد. کلاهش از سرش افتاده و موهاش دوباره باز شده و روی شونه‌هاش ریخته بودن.

شنکس هنوز کله‌ش رو به عقب بود و دست باگی یه مشت از موهاش رو چسبیده بود. با قیافه‌ای که درد ازش می‌بارید، از پایین به باگی نگاه می‌کرد. غرغرکنان گفت:

\- بیخیال.. کوتاه بیا دیگه.. مث قدیما.

\- اون موقع ناکاما بودیم. الآن دشمنِ هم حساب می‌شیم!

\- رفقامون که دارن اون بیرون خوش می‌گذرونن!

باگی زیر لبی گفت:

\- دلیل نمی‌شه. ما تصادفی توی این جزیره به هم برخوردیم.

شنکس یکم دیگه باگی رو برانداز کرد. شونه‌ای بالا انداخت.

\- من که تو رو دشمنِ خودم نمی‌دونم.

همون طور که نگاهش هنوز به باگی بود، سرش رو به سمت دست باگی برد که توی دست خودش بود. دندوناش رو پایینِ دستکش سفید باگی گیر داد و تیزی دندونش به پوست باگی خورد. زبونش رو بیرون آورد و نوکش رو روی همون نقطه کشید و با دیدن واکنش باگی که به خودش لرزید، لبخندی محو زد. دوباره دستکش رو به دندون گرفت و آروم آروم شروع به در آوردنش کرد. باگی با بهت فقط حرکات شنکس رو دنبال می‌کرد.

دستکش که تا نصفه در اومد، شنکس زبونشو به کف دست باگی فشار داد و هم‌زمان نفس داغی بیرون داد که به خیسیِ به‌جامونده از بزاغش خورد. باگی نفس‌زنان سعی کرد تمرکز کنه. دستِ دیگه‌ش خیلی وقت بود که آروم‌آروم از موهای شنکس ول شده بود و حالا توی هوا بلاتکلیف مونده بود. دست دیگه‌ش که گیر شنکس افتاده بود، تکون کوچیکی خورد، ولی قبل از این که بتونه حرکت دیگه‌ای بکنه، شنکس سریع اونو فرو کرد توی شلوارش.

\- شنکسسسس!!

کرکر خنده‌ی شنکس اعصابشو به هم ریخت. پوست خیس دستش حالا گرمای یهویی رو حس می‌کرد. کمی حرکتش داد و به چیزی خورد که نمی‌خواست فکر کنه چیه. سعی کرد راهشو به بیرون باز کنه. تیزی موهای زبر شنکس و خود شنکس که کمرِ شلوارک‌ش رو محکم گرفته بود، کارو براش سخت‌تر می‌کرد. اخم کرد و زیر لب گفت:

\- خودت خواستی.

دستش رو توی اون فضای تنگ چرخوند و برعکس کرد و چیزی که دنبالش بود رو محکم و با تمام زورش توی مشتش فشرد. داد شنکس هوا رفت و روی زانوهاش افتاد. از لای دندوناش خندید.

\- عوضی..

دست باگی که حالا با خم شدنِ شنکس، جاش کمتر شده بود، عضو شنکس رو حس کرد که کنار دستش جون می‌گرفت. با طعنه و کمی ترس توی صداش گفت:

\- اوی.. تو مازوخیسمی چیزی هستی؟

شنکس باز هم خندید.

\- شاید.

و به نفس نفس افتاد. با درموندگی گفت:

\- باگی.

لحنش لرز به ستون فقرات باگی انداخت و ناخوداگاه دستش ول شد. روی زانو افتاد. شنکس آروم و کشون‌کشون خودش رو بهش رسوند. نگاهش رو نمی‌گرفت. باگی که انگار قفلِ چشماش شده بود خودش رو کمی عقب کشید اما شنکس بهش رسیده بود. چونه‌ش رو گرفت، کمی مکث کرد، و وقتی مقاومتی ندید، جلو رفت و لبش رو روی لب‌های باگی گذاشت. باگی شوکه دهنش رو باز کرد تا نفس بگیره و شنکس زبونش رو از لب‌هاش رد و وارد دهنش کرد. انتظار داشت دوباره موهاش از پشت کشیده بشه، پس دستش رو پشت گردن باگی محکم کرد و سر باگی رو بیشتر به سمت خودش کشوند. چیزی جلوی کارش رو نگرفت. زبونش رو به دندونای باگی کشید، به زبونش که بی‌حرکت وسط دهنش جمع شده بود، به لثه‌هاش، و بعد دوباره دور زبونش حلقه کرد. وقتی بوسه‌ای به لبش زد و لب پایینش رو مکید، ناله‌ای از حلق باگی در رفت. شنکس بعد از دو بوسه‌ی دیگه، کمی فاصله گرفت و به باگی اجازه‌ی تنفس داد. نفساش توی صورت شنکس می‌خورد و به خودش برمی‌گشت.

\- باگی.

شنکس دوباره جلو رفت و این بار گوشه‌ی لب باگی رو مکید. بعد چونه‌ش و استخون فکش و همین طور عقب‌تر رفت. با دستش از پشت گردن باگی، موهاشو گرفت و کمی عقب کشید تا سر باگی بالا رفت. به بوسیدنش گردنش ادامه داد. شنکس زانوش رو بالا آورد و به سینه‌ی باگی فشرد. بدن باگی با بی‌حالی روی زمین ولو شد و شنکس روی کمرش نشست و به بوسیدنش ادامه داد. دستای باگی که از بازو به پایین نبود، به سینه‌ی شنکس فشار آوردن ولی نه اونقدر محکم. شنکس با شیطنت گفت:

\- از حال رفتی باگی..

\- خفه.. شو..

شنکس با حس تکون خوردن دست باگی داخل شلوارش، مکثی کرد و نفسش رو حبس کرد و سرشو روی شونه‌ی باگی تکیه داد. کمرش رو پایین آورد و به بدن باگی فشرد و دست باگی این بین فشار لذت‌بخشی به عضوش وارد کرد. شنکس ناله‌ی بی‌صدایی کرد و حرکتو تکرار کرد.

\- چیکار می‌کنی موقرمز منحرف..

\- تقصیر دست خودته..

\- کی اونو گذاشت اون تو از اول؟

شنکس خندید.

\- خودم.

دوباره رو به باگی قرار گرفت. دستش رو به موهاش کشید و صورت گرگرفته‌شو تماشا کرد. باگی نگاهش رو از شنکس می‌گرفت.

\- باگی..

باگی چشماشو به هم فشرد و بعد دندوناش رو. شنکس لیسی به لب‌های به‌هم‌فشرده‌ش زد و و دوباره کمرشو به بدن باگی فشرد. این بار برجستگی‌ای از طرف دیگه هم حس کرد که با فشار بهش، باگی از بین دندوناش ناله‌ای کرد و به خودش لرزید.

\- باگی..

\- انقد اسممو نگو..

\- چرا نگم باگی؟

\- اه..

شنکس دستش رو زیر لباس باگی برد و روی پوستش کشید و همزمان لب باگی رو به دندون کشید و لیس زد. انگشتاش نوک سینه‌ی باگی رو پیدا کردن و ویشگونی ازش گرفتن. دهان باگی ناگهان باز زد و کمرش بالا پرید. شنکس متوقف شد و واکنش باگی رو تماشا کرد. ناله‌ی باگی با کشیده شدن دست شنکس به پوست سینه‌ش ادامه داشت. شنکس کمرشو به بدن باگی تکیه داد و همون طور که با سینه‌هاش بازی می‌کرد، بزرگ شدن تدریجی عضو باگی رو حس می‌کرد. عضو خودش به طرز غیرقابل‌تحملی بالا اومده بود و دست باگی در کنارش گم شده بود. باگی با درماندگی سعی می‌کرد با دستاش شنکس رو کنار بزنه ولی بدون انگشت کاری از دستش برنمیومد. شنکس دوباره دهن نیمه‌باز باگی رو با مال خودش قفل کرد و دستش رو داخل شلوار باگی فرو کرد. انگشتش که به عضو داغ باگی خورد، باگی از جا پرید اما شنکس سر جاش نگهش داشت و ناله‌هاشو توی دهن خفه کرد. شنکس انگشتاشو دور عضو باگی حلقه کرد و باگی که تقریباً به گریه افتاده بود به خودش پیچید. نفس‌های داغ و تندش از بینی بیرون می‌زد و سینه‌ش از هیجان و کمبود هوا به سرعت بالا پایین می‌رفت.

شنکس ناگهان دست از کارش کشید و بلند شد و ایستاد. باگی نفس‌زنان به دور و برش و سپس به شنکس نگاه کرد. نگاهش به شلوارک شنکس افتاد و از حجمش به وحشت افتاد ولی بعد یادش اومد دست خودش هم اون توئه. جرئت نکرد تکونی بهش بده.

دوباره به شنکس نگاه کرد. نگاهش حریص و ترسناک شده بود، مثل موقعی که از هاکی‌ش استفاده می‌کرد. با یه حرکت شلوار باگی رو از پاش بیرون کشید. باگی فقط آب دهانش رو قورت داد و حرکات شنکس رو دنبال کرد.

\- دیگه نمی‌خوای در بری نه؟

صدای شنکس برعکس قیافه‌ش هنوز نرم و کمی شیطنت‌وار بود. دو تا انگشتش رو جلوی دهن باگی گرفت و به لب‌هاش فشار آورد. باگی آهسته زبونش رو بیرون آورد و انگشت شنکس رو آروم وارد دهنش کرد تا خیس بشه.

\- خوب می‌دونی باید چیکار کنی! جا خوردم.

باگی چشم‌غره‌ای بهش رفت. شنکس انگشتو بیرون کشید و بدون این که نگاهش رو از باگی بگیره، به سمت پایین برد.


End file.
